moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
CocoLoco
CocoLoco '''the Naughty Nutter is a common Moshling in the Nutties set, in Moshi Monsters. They are a coconut drink who drinks bongo-colada. CocoLoco enjoys shaking maracas. Combination Biography Fancy a drink? You're in good company because Naughty Nutters can't stop sipping bongo-colada from their nutty heads. It's refreshing stuff but it makes them slightly nuts - the last time I had a slurp I woke up in a hammock with vague memories of conga-ing, limbo-ing and partying the night away. Worse still, all I could hear was funky rattling. I later discovered Naughty Nutters love shaking home-made maracas filled with thumpkin seeds the second the sun rises. And if you think that's annoying, wait till you're forced to do the bossanova over breakfast! Mini Bio Fancy a drink? You're in good company because Naughty Nutters can't stop sipping bongo-colada from their nutty heads. It's refreshing stuff but it makes them slightly nuts because you'll often find them conga-ing, limbo-ing and partying the night away. The Official Collectable Figures Guide These nutty little Moshlings love to party! Sipping bongo-colada from their heads all day makes them slightly nuts and prone to dancing the conga, organizing limbo competitions and shaking their home-made maracas! Character Encyclopedia Grab your dancing shoes and go wild with CocoLoco and the other Naughty Nutters. These cracked nuts know how to par-tay. A couple of sips of their refreshing bongo-colada and you'll be conga-ing and limbo-ing the night away, just like a Naught Nutter! Go bonkers! '''Jungle party CocoLoco is... well, completely loco! This rowdy little Naughty Nutter likes to hang out in the Gombala Gombala Jungle, dropping down from the hoohah husk trees to party. Musical medley Naughty Nutters are musical nuts. Visit the little Nutties for breakfast and you'll be bossanova-ing while they shake their maracas. Several sips of bongo-colada later, and you'll be hula dancing by lunch, with a bit of ukulele playing thrown in at dinner! Data file Moshling type: Nutties Species: Naughty Nutter Habitat: Gombala Gombala Jungle and the Unkown Zone on Music Island Nuttie friends: Pip, Shelly Side-notes * Naughty Nutters prefer bendy straws to straight ones, so they can sip straight from their heads. * Cracked coconut husk head full of tasty bongo colada. * Flappy paws are good for shaking maracas. Habitat On Hoohah Husk trees of Gombala Gombala Jungle, Unknown Zone on Music Island. Traits Personality Nutty, rowdy, playful. Likes Hula dancing and ukuleles. Dislikes Curly straws and pork scratchings. Trivia *CocoLoco has a song named Bongo Colada. *CocoLoco is the first known Moshling to live on Music Island. *CocoLoco was Mr. Moshi's favourite Moshling released in 2012. Gallery In-Game CC1.png CC2.png CC3.png CC6.png CC9.png CC11.png CC14.png CC17.png CC20.png CC22.png CC25.png CC27.png A Close Encounter of the Zoshi Kind Cocoloco Turn.png Cocoloco Sit.png Cocoloco Rock.png Cocoloco Straw.png Cocoloco are you kidding me.png CocoCrop4.png CocoCrop3.png Figures CocoLoco figure normal.jpg CocoLoco figure gold.png CocoLoco figure cool collection.png Collector card s4 cocoloco.png Countdown card s4 cocoloco.jpg Mash-Up Cards TC CocoLoco series 3.png TC CocoLoco series 4.png Bongo Colada (Song) MV BC birth of a nut.png MV BC dance.png MV BC Fumble.png MV BC cocoloco.png MV BC slurp.png MV BC burp.png MV BC 3.png MV BC 2.png MV BC 1.png MV BC dancing.png Other Robot CocoLoco.png|Robot version Katsuma Unleashed Robot Moshling Cocoloco.jpg|in Katsuma Unleashed Cocoloco twilight.png Top trump purple cocoloco.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps CocoLoco_TwilightArt.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Amazing Cocoloco.png Category:Nutties Category:Moshlings Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Common Moshlings